Nan Grimm
by Pyromaniactic Pineapple
Summary: So this is basically the same thing, expect with Nan as the Grimm. So not the same thing I guess. But for the major quests, I am not changing the roles, and of course it going to be Meague/Jarina. So ya.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is basically Nan is the Grimm, and this chapter takes place at the start of unechanted.**

Nan sat in her seat on the bus alone, waiting for her best friend Mina Grime to show up. She looked at her phone. Ten minutes late. the bus started to pull away. Nan pulled down the window, and just as she expected, there was Mina Grime, sprinting after the bus, looking completely insane. How on earth she was always late wen beyond Nan, but whatever. She pulled down the bus window down, and called, "Mina, you really need to get a watch." I pulled my phone out and snapped a picture.

"Nan! Tell him to stop!" Mina yelled back, desperately trying to keep up.

"And a cell phone! You really need to be brought out of the dark ages. I could have called you," Nan rolled her eyes. Honestly, one day Mina was going to get into serious trouble without a cell phone.

"NAN! Snap out of it! Stop the bus!" Mina screamed, huffing and puffing while falling further and further back.

"Oh right!" Nan popped my head back in.

"Hey could you stop, we left my best friend back there," Nan called to the front. The driver pulled over with a grumble. Nan saw Mina walk up the steps, clutching her side. Whoops, totally forgot about how much she hated running. Nan saw her talk briefly with the teacher, then start walking back towards her, trying to avoid the students who were all looking at her. She slid into the seat, with a poke in Nan's 3 Jacob Black T-shirt.

"Thats for making me run for so long," Mina said. Nan flashed her a grin.

"Well if you got a cell phone, you could have texted me that you were running late," Nan said, pulling out her own phone, and starting to type, her fingers flying across the keyboard.

"What are you doing? Are you chirping?" Mina asked. Nan tried not to start laughing. Mina had honestly no experience with anything from this century.

I rolled my eyes, a laugh slipping out. "Really Mina, its called tweeting."

"Okay. Are you tweeting?" Mina asked.

"Of course." Nan said, smirking.

"About what." Mina asked, but Nan could tell she had already seen her phone when Mina was running after the bus.

"Oh nothing much. I'm just tweeting a picture of you running like a mad man after the bus to all my followers," Nan said.

"How many followers do you have," Mina said, saying followers like it was some sort of crazed blood cult.

"After yesterday's rant about the garbage they pass off as lunch, about three hundred," Nan said, hitting update on her phone, and immediately hearing the chiming sounds of phones all over the bus. A couple of whispers of 'Loser' and 'nerd' could be heard.

"Nan! How could you," Mina cried, scrambling over me to get closer to the window, ad holding her back pack in front of her face to try and hide herself.

"Mina you need to learn to laugh at yourself. I'm trying to get you noticed. Hardly anyone knows who you are."

"I can't imagine anyone wanting be part of that type of attention. I certainly wouldn't." Nan looked at her friend in disbelief. She was really strange.

"Nonsense. Everyone wants to get at least some attention. Well, except you. Really, Mina, it doesn't matter whether its good or bad, true or untrue - everyone wants to be popular, wants to be part of some gossip."

"Not me," Mina said with a shrug.

"So i guess in that case you wouldn't case about the certain eligibility status of a certain boy, " she said, knowing full well how much Mina liked Brody Carmichael, and had since she had moved here.

"Brody and Savannah broke up?" Mina asked in disbelief. She even knocked her backpack to the floor.

"Ah-ah! See you are interested!" Nan said, knowing that she had gotten Mina's attention.

"No I'm not." Mina said, trying to pretend she wasn't.

"Yes you are" she taunted, seeing right through Mina's little act.

"Okay fine. Did they?" Mina asked hopefully.

"No, but see! Wouldn't you want to know if they did?" she said with a triumphant grin.

"I hate you Nan Taylor." Mina shot out at her. "You are a dream-killer, you know that right? Dream KILLER."

"Geez Grimey, keep it down," someone shot out. Mina's face flushed red. She had made it very well know to me that she hated her last name. Though Nan don't know how she planned on getting it changed if she couldn't even talk to a boy. Nan spent the rest of the bus ride trying to distract her, by talking about Glee, the best show in the entire universe. she even sang her a few bars from her favorite song, which she had of course downloaded onto her Iphone. Finally the bus ride was over. she stepped off the bus, and waited for Mina, who was searching the crowd for Brody. Who was of course with his girlfriend Savannah. Whatever. Nan started texting someone else, and barely noticed when Mina grabbed her arm and pulled her along with the tour. Nan wasn't paying attention, until she heard the unmistakable voice of a jealous Savannah. Her head snapped up, eager to see whatever drama was about to follow. She watched as Brody finally...finally broke up with Savannah, she turned to Mina, who had watched the whole thing with shock.

"I told you everyone loves gossip. I've already been texted by three people who weren't here." Nan turned back to her phone. "No that's not right, I was here," she muttered under her breathe, as she tried to fix the rumor that was probably now going around their high school. Finally, they made it towards the end of the tour where they got to explore the cat walk. But she started to feel weird, like there was static electricity all around her. She started to move toward Mina, who was closer to the front and the static felt even stronger. She was about to ask Mina if she felt it too, when she felt someone bump into her. She turned around ready to see who it was, but bumped Mina. She turned around ready to apologize to Mina, but she seemed not to have noticed, watching it all unfold in front of her. It happened to be Steven slipping on her pencil, causing a domino affect into Frank who then fell into Mina Brody and caught her balance, but Claire stumbled back because her heel got caught, and fell into Brody, who was pushed over the edge, his face filled with terror.

Mina leaped forward and grabbed his backpack, but then she too started to slip over the edge. Nan tossed her phone away, and jumped forward and grabbed Mina and her by her waist,a chain of people dangling down the swaying catwalk. Soon people came to their senses, and pulled them up, and Mina collapsed on the ground. Nan watched Brody as he tried to talk to her, but was pulled away. Finally Claire led them outside. Nan watched from the side as everyone fawned over Mina. She also felt the weird static sensation disappear almost completely once they finally made it back to the bus. Mina looked rather depressed that Brody was already back with Savannah, but it probably wouldn't last, considering that he spent most of the ride staring at her.

"Aren't you going to tweet this," Mina asked, finally noticing that she wasn't holding a phone.

"Can't" Nan said wistfully, then explained her choice of friend over phone. Not like it had really been one.

"Nan" Mina said, getting ready to apologize again.

"Don't! I already regret it," Nan said, listening to Mina laugh, and forgetting all about the static.

 **Okay so thanks for reading sorry if that was sort of boring, I'll try to make the next chapter more exciting. And since I have to deal with a horrid health teacher, (not that horrid just felt the need to create a huge class competition, and the winner doesn't have to take his finaly, which is legend for being hard) so three reviews for next chapter, and thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is my third update tonight. I wasn't going to continue with this story but then I read the reviews so now I will. And thanks for the reviews they were really sweet. So thank you.:)**

I was surprised that when I arrived back at my house Brody was already there. Normally it took him another twenty minutes to get to my house. We were pretty close friends, even though we kind of ignored each other at school. we just didn't hangout with the same people, but it had become kind of a tradition for us to meet up at my house to do homework. Brody had been looking a bit frazzled after the press had attacked him today but he seemed back to normally, which was good because normally he was a really fun guy.

"Hey," I called, pulling a jell-o out of the fridge.

"Hey," he called back, his voice slightly strained. I looked up from my jell-o. His eyes were slightly stressed and he kept running his hands though his hair.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Uh kinda, but do you happen to know where Mina lives?" he asked. I looked at him with one eye brow raised.

"And why would you need to know that?" I asked.

"I may have run over her bike. And then she left before I could apologize." he said, running his hands though his hair again. I covered a laugh with my hand. That was so Mina.

"Oh my gods Brody, how on earth did that happen," I asked, still laughing.

"Well apparently she was dropping something off from her mother's company, and I didn't see her bike so I drove over it, and then when I called after she just looked mortified before she took off down the street," he said, started to smile a little too.

"Well then. You sire are going to drive her to school tomorrow and apologize. Especially since its going to rain tomorrow morning," I said, formulating the perfect plan to get them together. This was just the opportunity I had been waiting for. I of course knew about Mina's crush on him, and Brody was pretty obvious about his on her.

"Great! Where does she live," he asked, perking up a bit.

"A few blocks away from the address I'm going to give you," I said.

"And I can't just pick her up from her house because?" he asked.

"Because she and her mother will absolutely flip out. She has this thing about her address being secret," I said, knowing I would prob ably get it from Mina for even telling Brody the path she took to school.

"Okay, and thank you so much Nan," Brody said.

"What are friends for," I said giving him a hug. He smiled.

"We should probably get started on our calculus homework," he said.

"Yes. Actually, one more thing. Make sure you apologize to her while she is in your car," I said knowing how Mina would react if Brody Carmichael started talking to her during school.

"Won't that make her think I don't want to be seen with her at school?" he asked confused.

"Probably, but that's better than the alternative," I said, with a slight smirk before grabbing my bag and heading to my living room. He followed me. Halfway through our chemistry homework he pulled something out of his pocket.

"By the way, I noticed you threw away your old phone to save me. So I got you a new one," he said, handing me the newest model iPhone.

"OH MY FLIPPING GOD! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I screamed before jumping up and hugging him. I chuckled, and we sat down to continue our homework. Truthfully I spent most of it programming my new phone that Brody gave me.

 _Several Hours Later_

"Nan, I need to talk to you!" my mom called form the other room.

"Kay just a sec," I said before putting down my new phone and going in.

"Whats up?" I asked, completely at ease. She held up the newspaper. On the front cover was a picture of Mina, from the school year book. She looked absolutely horrid. Oh, she was going to hate it.  
"What happened at the bakery today?" my mother asked more sharply than I was used to.

"Um, Brody fell over a railing and Mina and I saved him," I said timidly wondering what she was getting at since she had obviously read the newspaper.

"Was there anything else strange going on at the bakery," she asked, her voice a little kinder.

"Ya, our tour guide was really weird. Like she was stunningly beautiful but then she seemed like she was trying to seduce Brody and totally ignored the rest of us. It was almost like she had put a spell over him, and then he even broke up with Savannah when she confronted the women about it. I think her name was Clarissa. Why do you ask?" I asked, curious as to why her mother had slowly been getting paler and paler as she told the story.

"I was afraid of this," my mother muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"You might want to sit down for this dear," my mother said, patting the couch beside her. I sat.

"Will you tell me whats going on now?" I asked, slightly worried seeing how serious my mother's face was.

"Nan, I've been keeping a secret from you. It rather complicated, and I will explain it to you but until tonight I didn't think I was going to have to. This proves I will. Nan, your last name, my last name, isn't Taylor. Its Grimm."

 **So what do you think? Please review. Also there is going to be a bit more like that beginning part with Nan and Brody. This is because when I was rereading the first book it says that Nan was given her phone by a close family friend and then she texts said friend who I think we all assumed was Brody, so I wanted to add in a bit of friendship between the two, because they totally could have been besties. Also just so you know when my summary says Meague/Jarina it is eventually, there may be how should I say this, a few Nans in the road between them. Also in your review please tell me if you want me to write out the conversation where Nan's mom explains the Grimm curse to Nan or just a quick summary of it.:)**


End file.
